1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a visual signaling apparatus which has a wide variety of uses but which has particular utility when mounted on, and electrically coupled with, the controls of an overland vehicle and the like; and more particularly to a combination rearview mirror and visual signaling apparatus which operates as a third brake lamp for overland vehicles such as passenger automobiles, light trucks and the like, or which alternatively may operate as an additional directional signaling lamp and rearview mirror assembly on tractor-trailer combinations and vehicles of similar design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The beneficial effects of employing auxiliary, or so-called "third" brake lamps has been known for some time. More particularly, federal law mandates that new automobiles include an auxiliary or third brake lamp which is mounted substantially along the longitudinal axis of same and oriented rearwardly of the passenger compartment. In most instances, the third brake lamps are positioned inside the passenger compartment and displayed in the rear windscreen thereof. Occasionally, however, and due to design considerations, a third brake lamp may, alternatively, be mounted in a housing which is fixed to the trunk or the like. Such an arrangement is used in the case of convertibles, for example.
While these third brake lamps generally operate in the manner intended, that is, to provide a visual signal when the brakes are applied, the means by which these third brake lamps have been mounted on overland vehicles, and more particularly passenger automobiles wherein the third brake lamps are mounted in the rear windscreen thereof, have generally been considered to detract from the stylish appearance of the most recently manufactured automobiles. Further, and when the third brake lamp is mounted in a position exterior to the passenger compartment, such third brake lamps and its associated exterior housing detracts from the surrounding design features of the automobile and which normally include smooth substantially continuous lines which tend to give the vehicle an overall aerodynamic appearance. Further, the housing of these assemblies provides an obstruction to the rearward view of the operator, and therefore presents a safety hazard.
In addition to the foregoing, a convenient means for mounting a third brake lamp on light trucks has not been developed. Moreover, and in overland vehicles such as tractor-trailer combinations, a third brake lamp has not been employed with same. However operators of such vehicles have long recognized a need for additional brake lamps which could signal an operator of an adjoining vehicle, which may be following closely or passing, that the tractor-trailer is braking, or otherwise preparing to change lanes. This would be particularly helpful when the adjoining vehicle passing the tractor-trailer is positioned between the rear of the trailer and the towing tractor, respectively, and in an area which could be out of the view of the tractor-trailer operator as he employs his exterior side view mirrors to look rearwardly.
The manufacturers of overland vehicles have approached the problems related to the less than attractive appearance of third brake lamp assemblies by designing brake lamps having lower relative profiles and by making other automobile body design changes wherein the third brake lamp is not as visibly apparent when one views the automobile. However, such design modifications have not been completely satisfactory and with respect to the earlier identified problems related to light trucks, and tractor-trailer combinations, it should be understood that, with respect to light trucks, loads placed in the beds thereof could conceivably obscure such third brake assemblies if they were mounted in a fashion similar to that used for passenger vehicles. Further, and with respect to tractor-trailer combinations, additional directional signaling lamps have recently been mounted on newly designed trailers, the respective directional signaling lamps mounted substantially intermediate the trailer portion, and which operate to provide additional visual signals in the event the tractor-trailer chooses to change lanes.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have an improved visual signaling apparatus for an overland vehicle and which is adapted to be mounted on the vehicle and which does not detract from the stylish appearance thereof, and which further does not inhibit the rearward view of the operator, the apparatus mounted within the line of sight of an operator, and providing a visual signal similar to that provided heretofore by a third brake lamp, and which further may be rendered operable to provide directional signaling information to vehicles following adjacent thereto, and which further acts as a rearview mirror for the same vehicle, the apparatus being readily removable for maintenance or modification after installation, and being both inexpensive to manufacture and sell and characterized by a compact, aesthetically pleasing, appearance.